


Shapeshifters make the world go round

by laurasimonsdaughter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fantasy, Multi, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurasimonsdaughter/pseuds/laurasimonsdaughter
Summary: A collection of (urban) fantasy drabbles all about shapeshifters, based on a prompt game.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @nemisongbird asked for “shapeshifter cat and a human roommate” with the setting “a shapeshifter accidentally destroying something” and the dialogue “How did you even get (up/over/down/under/in) there?”

The first loud “ _thump_ ” did not worry her too much. Loud thumps, clangs and knocks were to be expected in a household such as this. She has leaned not to jump at sounds like that.

However that may be, the terrible crash that follows it _does_ send her running. _That_ was a break-your-back worthy crash and it takes her no more than 30 seconds flat to get to the room that it came from.

“I’m okay!” She is assured as soon as she bursts through the door. “I’m okay!”

Her roommate is sitting on top of the linen closet, crouched awkwardly in what little space there is between the top of the closet and the ceiling. His hair is still standing on end and his eyes are still decidedly cattish. Currently those eyes are glancing guiltily at the forgotten box of decorations that had been on top of the closet and are now on the floor.

She looks at the broken decorations and lets out a breath that is mostly relief.

“I tried to catch it,” he apologises. “Forgot I didn’t have thumbs.”

“Well, if something was gonna fall it had better be the box.” She looks up at him, atop the towering closet and frowns. “How did you even get up there?”

For a moment his slit pupils dart nervously to the side.

Just long enough for her to notice the nail marks all the way up the curtain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @littlecharmingshadows asked for “Lillian Brown shape shifting wife and Theodore Brown vampire husband” with the setting “shapeshifter showing affection” and the dialogue “What’s up with your eyes?”

There were always warm cloaks hanging in the hallway for Lillian to wrap herself in when she came back from a full moon run nowadays. She never had to think ahead like she used to do when she was younger. Clothes felt terribly restricting compared to her fur, so it was nice to be wrapped in something loose just after changing back.

“Theo?” she called out, wrapping the heavy wool around her shoulders. “I’m back!”

There was no immediate answer, so Lillian made her way to the sitting room. He was not there either. “Theo, dushi? Where are you?”

There was a hasty sound of doors to her left and Theodore emerged, looking oddly embarrassed. “Back so soon, my love! Was it not a clear moon?”

“I never speak ill of the moon,” Lillian tutted. “But there were too many people out tonight.” She frowned at her husband, tilting her head. “What’s wrong with your eyes?” She was quite used to his irises turning a vibrant red, but the whites of his eyes should _definitely_ not look like that. Her nose wrinkled with concern. “Have you been crying?”

“No!” Theodore protested. “I am perfectly fine, I assure you.”

“You have!” Lillian insisted. “I can tell you have, I can _smell_ you-” She stopped, both hands on her husband’s narrow shoulders, and sniffed again. “…Theo have you been cooking?”

The corners of his mouth pulled into a disgruntled sulk. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Her eyes widened in horror. “Mi kurason, you haven’t been cooking with _garlic_ , have you?” She could smell it now, wafting in through the door he just came through.

“You do say it never tastes quite right without it,” he confessed reluctantly.

“Oh you ridiculous man,” Lillian cried, kissing his cold cheek. She inhaled again. “You made guiambo, didn’t you.”

Theodore grinned at her involuntarily smitten expression, fangs gleaming, and Lillian threw up her hands.

“You _did_.” She wrapped her arms around his waist, all but lifting him off his feet. “In that case you better kiss me now, because you sure as hell won’t want to after I’ve wolfed it all down.”


End file.
